sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Windsong Sunfury
=Windsong Sunfury= ---- Windsong Sunfury is a Diviner and oathsworn within the Sunguard. A mage from the school of Divination and, known only to a few, a skilled warlock. An individualist who values her own freedom, Windsong spent most of her life in the study of Divination and doing whatever gave her amusement. She avoided authority, resented restriction. Most noteably as a student she authored several papers on how to use Divination in battle. Once she had learned all she could she opted for the life of a bartender rather than that of a mage. It was only in the aftermath of the Third War and the Fall that Windsong felt the call to serve her people as well as the withdrawal that the elves suffered from the Sunwell's destruction. She took to Fel magic and the darker arts for solutions to both her mana addiction and to make her more of a force to be reckoned with. =Appearance= ----Windsong stands at a average height for her race. Her white grey hair is shoulder length, often kept beneath a glass headband with a single braid on her right side. Fel Green eyes stand out amid the freckles and pale skin. Normally seen wearing handmade clothing in colors of red, gold, black, and grey. Fond of jewelry with spider themes and often wears a necklace with a spider pendant. =Personality= ----She often comes across as bitter and filled with sarcasm but often keeps her true feelings on things well guarded. Cagey by habit and slow to trust she's fond of annoying others, often delivering the harsh and blunt truths and advice they need. Prior to the Fall Windsong was aimless, lacking ambition and living as she saw fit from one moment to the next. Outgoing, cheerful, and content with the life of a bartender. She worked with her identical twin and younger brother in Southern Quel'thalas. When her inn and younger brother were taken from her she grew bitter and resentful, turning to darker magic to survive and fight. It would not be until she fought in Northrend alongside the Argent Crusade that the bitter resentment that had consumed her began to die out. When she returned from Northrend she began to work for the State as a Arcanist, and later on a Magister. Skills A diviner Windsong has spent centuries studying the School of Divination. A diviner of secrets, she's well aware of the dangers associated with Divination... and the lack of profit associated with it. The school of Divination lacks offensive spells but after a few decades was the author of quite a few papers showing uses of Divination in combat. Though it ended up being considered to dangerous due to the risks that came with it and the papers quietly buried. Her personality and bitterness after The Fall helped mold her into a skilled warlock, using powerful and dangerous curses against her enemies. Once she started her service to the State of Quel'thalas, , she quietly retired from it. However, the spells, skills, and knowledge she learned as one still somehow find quiet use. The Sunguard Windsong is a member of the Suncasters, having joined the Sunguard to help defend the Dawnspire from the legion. History Over a thousand years old Windsong has spent most of her live living aimlessly. It has only been since the Fall that she found something worth fighting for- a surprising streak of love for her people and Quel'thalas. She has been through Outlands and Northrend and hates both equally. A former and longtime bartender she's known to have a good stock of liqour and hates a dirty home. Symphony of Silvermoon During the events that transpired in Symphony of Silvermoon Windsong supported the State. She used her Divination skills heavily to Divine secrets from such noteable people as Sanarissa Firewing, Valdenon Sungrace and Keeland Mackenna. She formed a friendship with Vyntael Flamescar, a noted Imperialist and when he passed on was noticeably hurt at his passing. Every month she leaves a new hat on Vyntael's grave marker, a silent sign of affection for a friend lost. During the month's events she was the one responsible for Dawnfeather almost dying. Sacrificing her only soulstone saved the Inquisitor but Dawnfeather would forever have pocketed skin, breathing problems, and a lost arm from it. The Inqisitor would live and remain working but her guilt remains. Relationships Tyleril Silversword and Sym Brightarrow are two known associates of Windsong, having encountered both in Outlands and stayed with them through Northrend. More than once she's found herself caught up in trouble the Priestsmith or the Farstrider novelist have caught her up in. Inqisitor Dawnfeather is another known associate and former lover. They often snipe and argue with each other. Keeland Mackenna is another known associate, though she's often rather cagey Often seen with Thallus Sunstone, a Blood Knight Trainer for initiates to the Blood Knight Order. She seems quite fond of the man. Photos Windsong Sunfury by Dasair 10-23-17.png Windsong by mochamaor.png Category:Characters Category:Suncaster